disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie
If you are looking for the TV series, see Jessie (TV show). Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, better known as Jessie, is one of the two tritagonists of the 1999 and 2010 Disney/Pixar movies Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, the sequels to Pixar's first movie, Toy Story (released in 1995), and the protagonist of the Toy Story Halloween special Toy Story of Terror! (which premeiered on ABC in 2013). She is a vintage pull string cowgirl toy from the 1950s, and is one of Woody's best friends; she later becomes Buzz Lightyear's girlfriend. She also appears in all three''Toy Story Toons'' She is voiced by Joan Cusack. Background History In her story, she is telling Woody about her first owner was Emily, just before she got donated by her when she was a young adult. Then, her next owner was Andy Davis at the end of the 1999 film, and she becomes fond of Buzz Lightyear. And lastly, at the end of the 2010 film in the saga, she, along with Woody, Buzz, and the rest of Andy's toys, now belongs to Bonnie Anderson, a sweet and lovely little girl who attends Sunnyside Daycare. Jessie seems to have a brother-sister bond with Woody, as they are from the same toy collection. Personality Jessie is a friendly, excitable cowgirl doll. She likes being loved by any other child and has the power to yodel. She hates being in storage -- as it makes her claustrophobic -- and not having someone to love her. A girl called Emily had once loved her until she gave her up and put her in a charity box. Physical appearance She is slender and fair-skinned in plastic. She has green eyes, hair made from red yarn with a ponytail in braids and a yellow ribbon that has tied to the bottom of her ponytail, pink lips, rosy cheeks, auburn eyebrows, small nose white long-sleeved western-style shirt with both yellow blouse and cuffs that have red doodles, blue jeans, a belt made from brown plastic with a buckle made from gold plastic, white chaps that have cow spots all over, cowgirl boots made from brown plastic, a cowgirl hat made from crimson plastic, and a pull string on her back with a white loop attached to it. My Disney Experience :Jessie is the roughest, toughest cowgirl in the west! With a yodel and a "Yeee-ha!", she and Bullseye ride to the rescue. Appearances ''Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, she is the second toy that Woody meets in Al McWhiggin's apartment after Bullseye and before Stinky Pete the Prospector. She is sassy, sweet, cute, athletic and has a habit of yodeling when happy or excited. However, when Woody reveals that he still has an owner and has no intention of going to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan, with the Roundup Gang, Jessie begins to hyperventilate for fear that she'll go back into storage again. She then begins to mock Woody for still having an owner. That night, after Woody's attempt to retrieve his ripped-off arm has been sabotaged, Woody, having spotted the remote in front of Jessie's case, accuses Jessie for turning on the TV, to which Jessie responds by fighting Woody. The Prospector breaks the fight, and Jessie still feels bitter about Woody caring only about Andy. The next day, after Woody's arm has been fixed, Jessie sarcastically lets Woody leave, but the Prospector convinces Woody to speak with Jessie to make amends. When Woody talks to Jessie, she tells him the story about Emily (seen during the "When She Loved Me" musical sequence), a little girl that had been her owner. Throughout her years as Emily's toy, Jessie has enjoyed being played with, such as being taken for a horseback riding, a drive in her car, and a swing on a tire. However, years have passed, and Emily has found more mature activities to do, forgetting about Jessie until finding her under the bed one day. Jessie had spent one more time in the car with Emily, only for Emily to place her in a charity box, leaving her shocked and heartbroken that she has been given away. Being in a box for a long period of time, Jessie has developed claustrophobia. After hearing that story, Woody initially decides to leave, but with more of the Prospector's convincing, Woody, thinking that the same fate will happen to him as Andy grows up, warms up to the idea of going to the museum, and Jessie's feelings of bitterness and sadness brightens up to happiness and excitement. Later that day, they have a little fun by making a show with Woody, who accidentally falls off Bullseye, then Jessie tries to help, but soon tickles him after he stated that he is ticklish. However, when Woody offers to take the Roundup gang with him back to Andy's house after having a change of heart and deciding to go back to Andy's room with Buzz and the other toys, Jessie initially feels uncertain. But Stinky Pete, now showing his true colors, locks them in Al's apartment. Woody and Jessie try to stand up to the Prospector, but they learn that the Prospector has never been sold from a dime store shelf, which makes him feel more determined get himself and the others to Japan, where he believes he will finally be appreciated. At the airport, Buzz and the toys extricate Woody and get rid of the evil Prospector, but are unable to free Jessie from the case, despite Bullseye being able to escape, as the case gets loaded into a plane bound for Japan. Determined to rescue Jessie, Woody whistles for Bullseye, whom he and Buzz mount and gallop across the airfield to rescue Jessie. Woody, after being separated from Buzz again, follows the case into the plane's cargo hold. There, Woody again offers to take Jessie back to Andy's house. She initially fears that Andy will not like her, but Woody tells her that it will not be so bad because Andy has a baby sister. Excited, she agrees to go with Woody (and the other toys), but the two become trapped in the plane. Finding another escape route, they exit the plane. But Woody slips, prompting Jessie to grab hold of Woody's arm. Using his pull-string, Woody and Jessie swing down from the plane and land on Bullseye right behind Buzz, finally completing the mission just seconds before the plane takes off. As they celebrate their success, Jessie describes Woody rescuing her as "Woody's finest hour." Back at Andy's room, when Andy comes home from Cowboy Camp, he is pleased to see Jessie and Bullseye added into his toy collection, calling them Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse. With Andy's name printed on the bottom of her boot, Jessie is overjoyed to feel appreciated again. Buzz clearly, but nervously, develops a crush on her and the two enter a relationship somewhat similar to the way Woody and Bo Peep have done. The two couples are seen standing together as they enjoy watching a newly-fixed Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, she is first shown in an opening sequence taking place in the Wild West. When Woody is knocked off the train by bandits One-Eyed Bart and Betty (Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head's characters, respectively), Woody is seen riding on Bullseye behind Jessie as they chase after the train. After Bart explodes a railroad bridge and escapes with One-Eyed Betty and their stolen loot on a Corvette that the Aliens are driving, Jessie and Woody rush over to stop the train to save the orphans aboard. Woody jumps into the locomotive and pulls on the brakes, but the train goes off the bridge and into a ravine, leaving Jessie to assume that Woody has died, along with the orphans. But then, to Jessie's surprise, the train shoots out of the ravine, lifted up by Buzz. Woody, Buzz and Jessie then attempt to stop the criminals, but they are interrupted by a spaceship controlled by Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm's character), who warps the criminals back into the spaceship and executes Death by Monkeys to capture the three heroes. As One-Eyed Bart prepares to finish them off, the scene cuts to Andy's room, revealing that the sequence has actually taken place in Andy's imagination. During the main events of the film, Jessie continues to have fond affections toward Buzz. When Andy attempts to put her and the other toys in the attic, she and the others do not realize that his mom accidentally threw them out and refused to listen to Woody. To keep herself from reliving the trauma life she had when thrown out by Emily, she convinces the other toys to go to Sunnyside Daycare. She is excited to learn that the children at Sunnyside are replaced with new children when they get older, meaning that they will always be played with no matter what. She tries to convince Woody into staying, but he turns down the offer and calls her 'selfish', leaving to go back to Andy alone. This hurts Jessie. After recess ends, she and the other toys realize that they have been put in a room where the children that, roughly but innocently, abuse them and are too young to even handle them. Later, after Buzz disappears to talk to Lotso, Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy with the eye that she left in Andy's room. Jessie and the other toys realize that Woody was right, that Andy still wanted them. They decide to return home to Andy but are imprisoned by Lotso, who had Buzz reprogrammed and think that he is a space ranger again, turning him against them. Buzz sets down the prison standards, and in order to make sure they obey them, Lotso gives them Woody's hat (which he left behind). This causes Jessie and the others to believe Lotso killed Woody. The next morning, Jessie and Bullseye are the ones who have been mourning Woody's apparent "death". When Woody returns to rescue them, after hearing a sad story about Sunnyside and Lotso by one of Bonnie's toys named Chuckles, Jessie and the others are super happy to see that he's still alive and give him his hat. Jessie apologizes for not listening and Woody apologizes for leaving. They make a plan to escape and Jessie is soon reunited with Buzz, who had been reset to the Spanish mode of his space ranger self; a romantic version of Buzz who is far more outspoken about his feelings for Jessie (the reset had temporarily erased his memories). At first, she is uncomfortable with the change but finds that she also rather likes this romantic version, too. When they get stuck in a garbage truck, Buzz saves Jessie, but is soon flattened by a television. Thinking that he is dead, she starts to despair but Buzz reawakens to his normal self, not remembering a thing that happened before. They soon fall into a landfill and end up falling down an incinerator. As they accept their fate of doom, they are saved by the squeeze-toy aliens, who had run off to the "claw," with the giant "Claw." They all return to Andy's house and with Woody's intervention, are donated to Bonnie, the girl that found Woody outside of Sunnyside. Jessie and the others are all played with by Andy one last time and quickly adjusts to her new life with Bonnie. Towards the very end, she takes advantage of Buzz's new Spanish side and they dance together to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi" (the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me"). ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Jessie made silent cameos during the intros of ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins In the show's pilot, Jessie made a silent intro cameo appearance in the film's opening sequence, walking alongside Buzz as they inspect the recently arrived VHS copy of the video. Despite not speaking, she makes a quiet giggle. Hawaiian Vacation In the first episode of ''Toy Story Toons, after the toys come up with an idea of recreating Hawaii for Barbie and Ken, who have unexpectedly revealed themselves in Bonnie's room, Jessie acts as one of the Aloha Spirits, greeting Ken with an enthusiastic "ALOHA!" When Barbie and Ken are having their "dinner," she seems to be the assistant waitress. ''Small Fry In the second episode of ''Toy Story Toons, Jessie and the others want to know what happened to Buzz after Mini Buzz arrives. She is seen looking pretty impressed with Mini Buzz's tricks as he skates around the room, but is quickly annnoyed after he takes Woody's hat and annoys the others. Later in the episode, Mini Buzz attempts to flirt with Jessie with no luck. She is last seen when Buzz returns to the room. She gives him a big hug and exclaims "You're back!" ''Partysaurus Rex In the third episode of ''Toy Story Toons, she is seen holding the toy fan that made Mrs. Potato Head's bubble bigger, and shields herself with it when Rex bursts the bubble. She then joins the other toys (except Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Hamm, Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants) in calling Rex "Partypooper Rex", and runs away with them when Bonnie comes. Later, Jessie is seen with Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm and Mr. Pricklepants as they walk towards the bathroom door, wondering if Rex was okay, only to be hit by the overflowing bathwater bursting the door open. At the end, she was using the same toy fan to dry Mr. Pricklepants being held by Buzz, and sighs when Rex says that he was a "Partysaurus". She then watches with the other toys as Rex helps to turn on the outside faucet for the pool toys to have them party after hearing of Rex's exploits from the bath toys. ''Toy Story of Terror! Jessie returns in the special as the protagonist. During a road trip, she is reminded of her traumatizing years in storage after she gets trapped in a small tool box. They stay in a motel for the night with the Andersons. When her friends are stolen by the motels owner along with some other toys, it's up to her to save them from being shipped to a toy collector and to do that, she must conquer her claustrophobia. Toy Story That Time Forgot Jessie only appears twice in this special. She appears only at the beginning and at the end. Video games Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jessie appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character at the Big Thunder Ranch in Frontierland. She also asks the player to help track down some rustlers that are supposedly in the area. Disney INFINITY Jessie appears in ''Disney INFINITY as a playable character. She is part of the Toy Story in Space Play Set along with Buzz. Disney Parks Jessie is a meetable character in the parks alongside Woody, Buzz and Bullseye. She also appears in Fantasmic! riding the Mark Twain. Relationships Woody Woody and Jessie share a sibling-like relationship. Since meeting each other in Al's penthouse, the two share a close bond. The two are shown to have pretty heated arguments from time to time, but they deeply care for each other nonetheless. Bullseye Both Bullseye and Jessie bonded when they were in storage for an unknown number of years. Jessie would ask Bullseye yes or no questions, and he would tap once for yes and twice for no. Since then, the two have been inseparable. Buzz Lightyear Her relationship with Buzz was only hinted at the end of Toy Story 2 ''when Buzz became instantly lovestruck with her looks and her adventurous personality. In ''Toy Story 3, their relationship hadn't evolved much since Toy Story 2, but it's shown that Jessie is fond of Buzz, and he is protective of her. At the end of''Toy Story 3'', the two finally seal their relationship, with Jessie taking the initiative for the two to dance an exciting paso doble that closes the trilogy. Toy Description From Official Website: :"Jessie is an exuberant, rough-and-tumble cowgirl doll who's always up for a daring adventure to help critters in need. With Andy's imminent departure hanging over the toys, Jessie is afraid of being abandoned by her owner once agin. She takes charge, insisting that the toys take control of their own destinies. But is it a decision they will later regret?" Gallery Trivia *Jessie seems to be scared of going inside cases. In Toy Story of Terror!, it is revealed she has claustrophobia, a fear of which she gets over in the short. *When Jessie first meets Woody, she exclaims, "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Abraham Lincoln's mother was Nancy Hanks, a blood relative of Tom Hanks. Tom Hanks is a direct descendant of an uncle of Nancy Hanks.Toy Story 2 trivia *When Jessie fights Woody after he accuses her for turning on the TV, Jessie's position (pinning Woody on the ground, foot on his back, pulling his arms back) is the same as Buzz's when he fights Woody underneath Andy's car at the gas station in Toy Story. *John Lasseter's wife Nancy suggested that in Toy Story 2 that there should be a strong female character, which soon led to the creation of Jessie. *Jessie was originally going to be a cactus called Señorita Cactus, but it was decided later on that she would be a cowgirl.Playing with Toys -- Part II : How Howdy Doody showed us the way *There is a remote possibility that Emily (Jessie's original owner) is actually Andy's mom. This is because the red cowboy hat that Andy wears is similar to the one Emily was wearing in Jessie's flashback (Andy's hat also has a faded white ribbon which supports this theory), and Andy's mom grew up during the 60's and 70's, making her the right age to be Emily. While this is unconfirmed, there is plenty of evidence and clues to back up this theory *Another Jessie doll makes a cameo in Monsters, Inc. as one of the toys that Boo gives to Sulley after she returns to her room. **Notably, in the Monsters, Inc. comic mini-series Laugh Factory, Boo's Jessie doll is prominently featured in the third installment, "Toy Worry." In that story, Sid, using the monsters' door-traveling technology, steals Jessie from Boo while she isn't looking, as he is trying to "save" other kids from being terrorized by living toys like he was. After Mike and Sulley return Boo's Jessie doll to her at the end, they scoff at the idea of toys coming to life, but Boo's Jessie doll gives a knowing wink to the reader. *Jessie is the only female toy in Andy's room who solely belongs to Andy, while the other female toys belong to Molly. *She is a female counterpart to Woody (just like Mrs. Potato Head is to Mr. Potato Head), but has a different personality. *While all the other toys have brown, blue, and black eyes, Jessie is the only one with green. Also, she is the only toy with red hair. *She has red hair, and a red hat. Meanwhile, Woody has brown hair and a brown hat. It is unknown if this was done on purpose or just a coincidence. *Even though he is Woody's horse, Bullseye seems to be more attached to Jessie. Whenever Bullseye is around, she usually has an arm around him. Other times during dramatic situations, he hides behind her, or Jessie holds him close. *Jessie was honored with the Patsy Montana Entertainer Award from the National Cowgirl Museum and Hall of Fame. *Buzz and Jessie's dance moves during the end credits of Toy Story 3 are choreographed by Tony Dovolani and Cheryl Burke of Dancing with the Stars. *Jessie is similar to Lilo from Lilo & Stitch, as both are dealing with loss (for Jessie, abandonment by Emily; for Lilo, death of parents), but meet someone who changes their lives (for Jessie, Woody; for Lilo, Stitch) and extend their families through them. Catchphrases *Jessie' Yee-Haw! *Jessie' Yee-Haw! 2 *Jessie' Yee-Haw! 3 *Jessie' Yee-Haw! 4 References Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Dolls Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Lovers Category:Objects Category:Pixar characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Tritagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters in video games